


Another Time Maybe

by VoiceOfDoomCalling



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: If I did it from Obi-Wan pov he'd be pining too, Jango is pining a bit, M/M, Pre-Slash, Short One Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoiceOfDoomCalling/pseuds/VoiceOfDoomCalling
Summary: Jango Fett has a thing for competency and foolhardiness. Both of which Obi-Wan Kenobi has in spades, shame he's a jedi.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 45
Kudos: 735





	1. Another Time Maybe

The Jedi kicks him in the face, and Jango can’t help but think maybe in another time and place, he might’ve offered to buy him a drink.

The man is skilled, not quite in his league, not yet. But sooner rather then later he’ll be a force that Jango will have to watch out for. Assuming the Jedi survives this encounter.

“ _You always did the like spirited ones.”_ Jaster’s teasing voice comes back to him unbidden.

_Yes I do, but…_

Then the Jedi kicks him off the side of the platform despite being tied to him.

 _They_ _tend_ _to be reckless fools too._ He thinks wryly, sinking his blade into the structure to halt his descent.

The Jedi follows, flying past him and off the platform, threatening to drag him down too. It’s only with mild regret that he releases the cable linking them together.

A shame the man had to be a Jedi.

Later, when he sees that the Jedi not only managed to survive the fall, but managed to follow him all the way to Geonosis. He knows that in another time he definitely would’ve offered to buy Kenobi a drink.


	2. It’s Another Time 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The force ships it

He makes it off Geonosis by the skin of his teeth. 

The Jedi—Windu, had nearly sliced his head off. Only a not so stray shot from a clanker had saved him. 

It hit him on the side, not a fatal wound, but certainly one, sooner treated, the better.

It’s was Kriffing Kenobi, Jango is certain that deflected that shot into his side, if he was wrong he would’ve eaten his helmet—the man ran towards them, deflecting shots as he did. Only stopping when between them, his back turned to his fellow Jedi. 

He then proceeded to give Jango the option of leaving the battlefield with his son and getting to live to fight another day. 

With a hole in the side, and the building outrage of Windu who seemed eager to decapitate him. Even if that meant jumping over Kenobi to do it. It wasn’t much of a choice. 

Kenobi knew it too. He wasn’t smug by any means, but he sure as hell didn’t look like he thought Jango was going to say no. His fighting stance wasn’t alert enough—the man was focused on the confrontation around them, but certainly not Jango.

He didn’t see Jango as a threat then.

It made Jango want to say no and fire at the man, just to spite him. Only the existence of Boba prevented him from giving in to that urge.

“Fine.” He snarled.

Kenobi nodded, walked to his uninjured side, leaned down and looped his arm over his head. 

“Put your weight on me.” He needlessly said.

Jango scowled as he was lifted to his feet. 

That’s when Windu began to protest, before almost immediately relenting, when Kenobi played the famous Jedi, “we’re peace keepers first” card. 

Then Jango found himself being escorted to where his son was hidden in the shadows. It was too easy, despite injuries, and the beginnings of a war happening around them. It was too kriffing easy. 

Blasted force wielders.

And now, Jango, leaning heavily on his son—who isn’t so much as supporting his weight anymore as is dragging him back to the Slave I, knows he should be dead right now. 

He isn’t, and it’s due to the most reckless man he’s ever met. Who he now owes a debt to...

Fantastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not how the force works. 
> 
> Also Jango may have a bit of a crush on Kenobi, but that doesn’t mean he has to like it.


	3. It’s Another Time 2/2

Jango takes cover around the corner of one of the many desolate buildings of Pentugg. Narrowly dodging a barrage of blaster bolts, while firing a few shots of his own.

He takes down two clankers, but there’s a sea of them to go.

This bounty is not worth the credits. Pirates are a pain at the best of times, when they have a small army of reprogrammed clankers? They are a kriffing menace. Only silver lining was that they weren’t being led by the pirate Hondo. He might’ve done the droids a favor and shot himself if that had been the case.

Then, there’s a familiar voice, and his day brightens, “We simply must stop meeting like this.” Jango smiles, unseen under his helmet as Obi-Wan emerges from the shadows of the alley behind him, smirking, but with a startling amount of warmth in his eyes.

“Agreed.” Another familiar and angry voice, snarls. The Padawan, Skywalker, a scowling unpleasant shadow of his master.

“A shame we never seem to meet under more pleasant circumstances.” Jango drawls, “must be that infamous Kenobi and Skywalker luck, Cody always complains about.”

“Cody’s in communication with you?” Obi-wan asks, eyebrows raising in surprise and lips quirked in delighted amusement.

Skywalker, remarkably, finds it in himself to scowl even harder.

Jango peeks around the corner and fires his pistols at three bold droids inching towards them. Turning his attention back to Obi-Wan, he replies, “Don’t promote him anymore, I think he’ll actually kill you.”

Obi-Wan laughs and begins to say something, but the sound of blaster fire is getting closer. So, he simply sighs and shakes his head.

“We’ll have to talk about Cody’s gossiping later, I’m afraid. Perhaps after we handle these pirates? They’ve been hounding this town for far too long.”

Jango nods, it’s what he’s being paid to take care of. Though his employer had downplayed the numbers quite a bit. The bastard was going to be paying double the usual fee.

“Perhaps over drinks?” He finds himself boldly asking.

Obi-Wan’s eyes widen in surprise, while Skywalker looks liable to explode.

Of course, that’s when the droids decide to throw a grenade at them, before Jango can hear Obi-Wan’s answer.

The droids must’ve been dumbed down after being repurposed. Only a fool or a faulty droid would toss a singular grenade at a Jedi, and not expect it to be pushed right back at them with the force.

It’s Skywalker, and he pushes the grenade lands right in the middle of the droids, killing at least a dozen of them. Giving the three of them a bit of breathing room, as the droids start screaming “take cover” while running into each other.

“These pirates must be amateur hackers; these droids aren’t quite the menace we’re used to dealing with.” Obi-wan muses, before addressing the two of them, “Anakin, you and I will retreat leading the droids towards the center of the town. Jango, did you see the Town Hall there? Do you think you can-?

“I’ll make it come down.” Jango agrees, thinking of the large decaying building, it was already practically coming down as was. It would only take a few charges to make it topple sideways into the droids—assuming everything went to plan. With Obi-Wan’s Padawan, plans often find themselves being tossed to the gutter.

“Excellent, with any luck this plan will go off without too much difficulty.”

“You think this will actually take them all out?” Skywalker questions mulishly.

Jango raises an eyebrow at that, “I assume, little Padawan. Your general was going to call for support to deal with the stragglers.”

The young man flushes and turns away to glare at the ground.

“That’s the plan.” Obi-wan agrees, trying and failing to hide his amusement. Despite his student’s bitterness, he has nothing but warmth in his eyes as he glances at his Padawan. “Anakin and I will distract them until you’re in position.”

“Give me ten minutes, then I’ll comm you.”

“You have Obi-Wan’s comm frequency?” Anakin demands angrily.

Just as Jango’s about to reply, in an implicit tone: “his personal one.”

Obi-Wan snaps firmly, “Enough, Anakin.” before turning to Jango. “Will do.”

Xxx

The plan does surprisingly go off without much difficulty. Town hall collapses sideways right into the steam of droids pursing Skywalker and Obi-Wan.

It takes out the majority of the droids, leaving little for the 212th to take care of. While also leaving no chance of town hall being salvaged.

Jango’s employer would be pissed, but after how much of a fiasco this all was, he’d just have to deal.

Groaning, he tilts his head side to side, stretching his neck until he hears and feels a satisfying crack.

Kriff, he felt old.

Footsteps approach and he turns expecting Cody or even perhaps Skywalker. The boy had a possessive streak in him, and when it came to Jango. The boy had no problem letting it take over, and claiming his intentions loudly of protecting Obi-Wan from whatever Sith plot, Fett was surely apart of. It was hard to keep a straight face in the face of Skywalker’s many rants, and not roll his eyes.

Even harder not to outright laugh in the kid’s face when he demanded Fett stay away. Jango had never had the intention to build up this… correspondence he had with Obi-Wan. The two men had just kept being thrown together. Often, with each meeting ending with one of them saving the other.

There’s no need for him to worry. It turns out to be Obi-Wan coated in dust, but smiling roguishly at him, “I’ll take that drink now.”

Jango blinks slowly, before smirking, “Afraid there’s not a bar for miles.”

Obi-Wan shrugs causally, before his smile turns devious, “I have a bottle of Corellian brandy back in my tent.”

“I’ll owe you drink then.”

“Guess you’ll have to pay me back sometime.” It’s still said with a devious smile in place, but there’s a warmth in his eyes.

Jango could see himself doing some pretty foolish things to keep Obi-Wan looking at him like that. 

Jango almost laughs, but reins it in, instead walking up to Obi-Wan who steps forward to meet him. “Damn.” Jango sighs, still smirking. “What a shame.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was in fact not a shame. 
> 
> I have a Tumblr and I would LOVE to talk Star Wars with people! Or answer any questions about what happens to these two. I’m not planning on writing anymore to this AU, at least not anything big. https://voiceofdoomcalling.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
